tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Rhetorical Battle
Log Title: Rhetorical Battle Characters: Centuritron, Delusion, Discretion, Knightmare Location: Valvolux Date: August 10, 2019 TP: Valvolux TP Summary: Centuritron continues to whip up discontent with the Dominicons. Knightmare responds. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 18:47:05 on Saturday, 10 August 2019.' Centuritron stands on a small stage in the public square, ranting before a small crowd. A few members of the crowd are into it - some are bored, as Centuritron speaks as many wander off to shop as join to listen. Still, Centuritron continues, raising his voice. "The Dominicons have functionally handed over our city to the Autobots," he yells. "After we fought and died keeping the Decepticons from taking over our city! Knightmare just hands the keys right over to the 'Bots! Why? What are the Dominicons gaining from this? And now they lure the Fallen here - the greatest threat our city has ever seen, and our 'guardian' Bulwark leaves to send him on a merry chance to Prime-knows where!" Delusion listens to Centuritron from a rooftop nearby. At the moment, not interrupting, just listening and taking notes while sitting in a lounging position. Discretion hovers over the buildings; also just watching and listening for now. Knightmare moves quietly through the crowd.. well as quietly as someone as large and heavy as she is can, till she is standing infront of the raised stage, her arms crossing over her chest as she watches Centuritron and arches a opticridge as she listens to him rant and rave, letting him finish as is his right, at least at the moment, to do. Centuritron spots Knightmare stopping in front of the stage and points her out in case anyone managed to miss her. "See?" he calls out. "There she is. Autobot-loving Knightmare. Or for them, 'Daydream'. While the rest of us are trying to protect our city, she's opening our borders to Autobots, refugees from other citystates - straining our resources right when we need them most! This is not someone to lead our city! Tell her - go back to Vos, or wherever she came from. Valvolux for Valvoluxians!" Centuritron raises a large green fist, and at least half the crowd cheers. The others look alarmed and fade back, suddenly finding reasons to be somewhere - anywhere - else. Delusion hmms and leans over the edge. She uses her holograms to subtly highlight both Knightmare and Centuritron with a soft glow. Dominicon Discretion says, "You want me to limit his message's reach, Knightmare?" Discretion folds her arms over her chestplate. Watching and waiting for something. Knightmare tilts her head to the side, "Daydream? That is a new one. Makes no sense but it at least is new." She chooses not to move onto the stage as she is fairly sure she is obvious enough to those there without needed the extra height, "I am from Harmonex. Somwhat hard to return there at this time.. perhaps you should attempt to find out more about someone before you call them out?" She waves a hand to indicate the city, starts to tick off fingers, "First off.. The Fallen had already attacked here before we even showed. So have the Decepticons, neither of which were trying to take the city but to destroy it." She ticks off another finger, "A large chunk of the city's resources are being provided for the city by my Dominicons so we are very aware of how 'strained' the city's resources are." And yet another, "And the refugees that have joined the city are all skilled and willing to work hard for the betterment of the city, which cannot be said the same for some of the so called 'natives'." A fourth finger is ticked off, "And my Daughters and I cannot handle the training of those with the steel in their spark to volunteer to help defend and keep this city free by ourselves, so yes.. I am allowing a handful of Autobots to come and stay outside the wall to help in said training so that we can continue to provide defense as well as supplies for Valvolux itself." Finally the final finger on the hand ticks, "And my Daughters and I have put ourselves on the line to defend this city repeatedly, even at the risk of our Sparks, to keep it a free city. So please.. do keep telling us how we are taking advantage of the city and doing nothing good for it." Dominicon Knightmare says, "No, let him speak his mind. If we attempted to stiffle that right it would cause more issues then we need at the moment." Dominicon Discretion says, "I will let him speak. I merely meant to keep him fron broadcasting it further. Though it would cost us our conversations." Even as half of the crowd cheers Knightmare's impassioned response, Centuritron latches onto one thing Knightmare said and presses on, ignoring all her other more than valid points. "'So called natives,'" he quotes back at her. "Now you insult the people of our city, calling us cowards and lay-abouts even as you bring outsiders to work our factories, man our walls - taking away our work and our very identity as Valvoluxians? We were building quality custom regulators long before you came here, licking your wounds after being outed by the Decepticons, and we'll still be here long after we've driven you out and into the Autobots you love so much." Dominicon Knightmare says, "No, allow it. Those who oppose our control of the city will flock to his banner or be emboldened to speak up and we can identify the troublemakers more easily." Delusion conjures a shadow around herself and slips over the edge, hovering silently down to stand at the edge of the crowd. Knightmare simpy tilts her head to the side, "Yes.. Natives. We are all Cybertronians, whichever city we choose as our home, because in the end we all come from the All-Spark. Many of those I consider the 'natives' of this city work hard along side my Daughters and I, and I could not be any more proud of them then I am on the efforts my Daughters have ever shown. And there ARE those I have, and will continue to, call layabouts and cowards for they sulk in the background and snap and snarl and whine how they are being walked over when they have shown no effort to help rebuild the city." Her hand again waves to the city, "And look at what has been done. Factories are being reopened, refinieres working again, walls rebuilt stronger then before. All by the hands and efforts of both those who were here before and those who have chosen to stand with us in the hope of having a truly /free/ city." GAME: Centuritron PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Immense difficulty. Discretion drops down lower, floating above and slightly off Knightmare's shoulder. Her arms still crossed as she begins to spin slowly in place and scan over the crowd. Centuritron senses he's starting to lose the crowd to Knightmare's stirring words, and he falls back into the refuge of the rhetorically weak: violence. "Oh, yeah?" is his clever retort. "I think you are weak and hide behind your 'daughters' whenever there is danger. I challenge you to a duel in the arena at the time of your choosing. You win, you gain my silence and support. You lose - you take your rabble and leave the city. Forever." He glares tauntingly at the Dominicon leader. Delusion chuckles softly. Knightmare tilts her head to the other side, "I do not care about your support or your silence, both are worthless. Those who are trying to rebuild and make this city greater rather then keep it in the dark ages, those beings, THEIR words, their support mean something. Yours? Not. At. All." She trails the last few words out slowly as if talking to a human child. "But as I said when I first declared the Dominicons would call this city our home, I will accept any challenge... if the CITY feels that they believe it is a proper challenge." She turns and looks around at the citizens there and who might be listening in the distance before she raises her voice, "And what of you, Valvoluxians? Do you believe in this Mech? That his challenge is righteous and worthy of being accepted in the name of your city?" Centuritron' supporters, as well as those who just love to watch a good fight (arguably a larger contingent) send up a resounding cheer. The rest look somewhat worried... of course Knightmare will win, right? But if she doesn't - do they really want this arrogant blowhard in charge? They fretfully keep their silence. ''' '''Centuritron himself glares gloatingly from the stage. "Are you looking for a chance to bow out and run? How typical." Straightening up, he yells, "The coward wishes to run from the fight. Shall we let her? Send her back to Harmonex! Let her listen to crystals all day while the rest of us build Valvolux strong again!" He raises his fist once more, gathering more cheers in the process. Delusion murmurs at the back of the crowd, "If he's so brave, why isn't he working with the militia?" Knightmare smiles a bit, "Coward? Perhaps I am. If actually caring about the opinion of others means something, instead of simply beating down yet another would be warlord, then yes I am." Her focus returns to Centuritron's, "But if that is the will of the people that you be broken before them.. and when it is done, since you have made it quite clear that the work so many have spent so much time on means nothing then you will have no issue with banishment from the city yourself. If you can still move that is." Discretion turns back towards Centurion. "You do love to hear the sound of your voice; don't you? You challenge Knightmare to a fight and when she asks the very citizens you claim to represent for their assent you decry her, and them, for cowardice. I have seen her battling for their freedom, but you were suspiciously absent from any reported engagements. Why is that, do you think?" She kets her words hang there after Kingtmare's retorts. Centuritron seems amused. Rather than feeling shame, he rejoices. "The challenge has been answered!" he claims. "Soon, we will battle for control of the city! Witness as I throw this outsider from the area straight through the gates of the city!" As his supporters cheer, Centuritron hops off the stage, followed by his loyal acolytes. >> Centuritron retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Knightmare, Delusion, and Discretion.<< Knightmare tilts her head to the side before she half turns to look towards her two Daughters, "Control of the city? When was that agreed to? Even if he was to win.. he has shown he is unfit to lead by his own lack of action, there are far better beings in tihs city to lead then him." She shakes her head a bit before she turns and moves back to continue the patrol she had been on when the ranting had started. Delusion lets the glows fade, leaning back in a dark corner and watching the crowd to judge the mood. Discretion comments, "He reminds me a lot of the louder mechs among the Decepticons; 'sound and fury signifying nothing'." The younger femme lifts into the sky again; providing anither set of optucs fir Knightmare and the citizens of Valvolux. Log session ending at 21:10:21 on Saturday, 10 August 2019.